Xzibit
Xzibit (nacido como Alvin Nathaniel Joiner IV el 18 de Septiembre de 1974 en Detroit, Míchigan) es un rapero estadounidense, además de ser el presentador del show de MTV Pimp My Ride. ''thumb|200px|Xzibit Carrera A finales de los años 90, Xzibit, el "peso pesado de Costa Oeste", expandió sus admiradores con una serie de exitosos álbumes, permitiéndole ponerse en contacto con Dr. Dre al final de la década. Años antes, Xzibit empezó como miembro de Likwit Crew, un colectivo de raperos de la Costa Oeste inspirados en la lírica de 2pac, el grupo incluía a B.i.G Master Tha Alkaholiks y King T. Después de estar de gira con ellos en 1995, Loud Records lanzó el álbum debut del joven rapero, ''At the Speed of Life (1996). El álbum se volvió un éxito del underground que incluía los sencillos "Papparazzi" que fue considerada una de las mejores canciones de rap de la década y "The Foundation" dedicada a su hijo. Cuando Xzibit lanzó su llevado a cabo 40 Dayz & 40 Nightz (1998), fue nuevamente proclamado uno de los talentos más promisorios de la Costa Oeste gracias a canciones como "What U see is what u get" o "3 Card Molly". El gran adelanto de Xzibit vino cuando se unió a Snoop Dogg para la exitosa producción de costa a costa "B**ch Please". Seguidamente apareció en el sencillo "Some L.A. Niggaz" y "What´s the difference" del álbum 2001 (1999) de Dr. Dre, hasta entonces otra aparición de alto nivel. Para entonces Dr. Dre obviamente había reconocido el talento de Xzibit e invitó al joven rapero a entrecruzar América durante el verano de 2000 con el gran Tour Up In Smoke, que presentaba a Snoop Dogg, Eminem y Ice Cube, entre muchos otros. Ese invierno, Loud lanzó el álbum de mayor presupuesto de Xzibit hasta el momento, la producción ejecutiva de Dr. Dre, Restless (2000), que ostentaba el sencillo "X". La canción se convirtió en el mayor éxito del rapero hasta entonces, "Front 2 Back" fue el segundo single y "Get your walk on" el tercero. También incluía varias obras maestras como "U know" con Dre o "Don´t approach me" con Eminem. El disco vendió más de tres millones de copias y se colocó número uno en las listas de ventas consiguiendo ser el disco más vendido de Hip hop del año. Aunque había conseguido un gran éxito Xzibit permaneció como hardcore como siempre y continuó colaborando con sus colegas más cercanos de la Costa Oeste, primeramente Ras Kass, Saafir, y tha Liks, entre otros nombres mayores como Snoop Dogg y Eminem. Durante el 2003, se unió al Projekt Revolution junto a Linkin Park. En 2006 se unió a la discográfica KOCH de Keih Shocklee para producir su último disco "Full Circle" con el que consiguió ser número 3 en las listas de ventas con el single "Concéntrate". El disco también incluye canciones como "Family Values" o "Thank you" en la que da las gracias a todos los que le ayudaron en sus 10 años de carrera. Xzibit preto su voz para mucho juegos como The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay y se interpretó a sí mismo en Def Jam Fight for New York, tambien aparece en muchas pelicula conocidas. Sin contar que es el presentador del conocido y aclamado programa de MTV Pimp My Ride Xzibit también posee una discográfica propia llamada Open Bar Records en la que se encuentran artistas como Defari, Ras Kass o Saafir. Discografía *1996: At The Speed Of Life (Oro) (1.000.000 copias vendidas) #22 *1998: 40 Dayz & 40 Nightz *2000: Restless *2002: Man vs Machine *2004: Weapons of Mass Destruction *2006: Full Circle *2009: The Hangover Filmografía *'The Breaks (1999), Jamal''' *Tha Eastsidaz (2000), Blue''' *''The Slim Shady Show'' (2001), Knuckles''' *The Wash (2001), Wayne''' *''Training Day'' (2001)''' *8'' Mile'' (2002), Mike'' *'The Country Bears'' (2002), himself *''Full Clip'' (2004), Duncan''' *Strong Arm Steady (2004)' *CSI: Miami'' (2004), Dwayne '10-Large' Jackman (Episode Rap Sheet)''' *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (2004), Abbott – voice''' *''xXx: State of the Union'' (2005), Zeke''' *Derailed (2005), Dexter''' *''Hoodwinked'' (2005), Chief Grizzly – voice''' *The Boondocks (2006), himself – voice''' *''Gridiron Gang'' (2006), Malcolm Moore''' *The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008), Agent Mosley Drummy''' *''American Violet'' (2008), Darrell Hughes''' *Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orleans (2009), Big Fade''' *''Fast & Furious'' (2009), Danny''' *Fencewalker (2009), TBA'''